Pilihan Akhir
by J.Jens
Summary: Seseorang boleh berharap namun seseorang harus tunduk pada takdir. Apakah takdir sekejam itu? Tidak. Selalu ada pilihan untuk menikmati atau menyengsarakan diri. Sasuke memilih yang kedua. Hingga sosok perempuan yang sempat hadir dalam hidupnya datang kembali. Tidak hanya perempuan itu, tetapi seorang lain yang membuat Sasuke sekali lagi memikirkan kembali pilihan hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Saya tidak memiliki hak apapun terhadap Naruto. Seandainya iya, maka dia tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun.

 **Peringatan** : J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya!" Helaian rambut indigo yang kusut milik gadis itu bergoyang pelan. Wajahnya yang gembil basah karena airmata. Kini, ia harus berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang sedang murka.

Sebaliknya, sang ayah menatap galak putrinya yang baru saja mencoreng nama baik seorang pengusaha kondang di Jepang. Kehamilan sang putri tanpa diketahui siapa ayah si jabang bayi, membuat sosok Hiashi bingung bukan kepalang. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa putri satu-satunya itu membuat hatinya gamang?

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Hinata, siapa lelaki berengsek itu?" suara pelan namun mengerikan dari Hiashi membuat Hinata takut setengah mati. Tidak pernah ayahnya sedemikian murka sampai menyayat hati.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, Ayah," cicit gadis itu pelan. Dirinya ingin mengecil lalu hilang ditelan bumi.

"Bagaimana mungkin, hah?!" bentak Hiashi yang membuat Hinata semakin mengerut.

Ada isak tangis lepas dari gadis itu lalu berkata, "a-aku diperkosa."

Hiashi terbelalak. Kabar itu membuat hatinya hancur secara telak. Gadis yang ia jaga selama delapanbelas tahun begitu saja rusak. Apakah Kami-sama sedang memberikan cobaan yang sulit ia elak?

"Siapa si brengsek itu yang tega memerkosamu, Hinata?" tuntut Hiashi.

Hinata tergugu. Jujur, si gadis bahkan tak tahu nama si pemerkosa itu. Kejadian paling membuat hidupnya tak pernah luput dari rasa malu. Satu-satunya bukti bahwa kejadian pemerkosaan itu nyata adalah janin yang sedang bergelung dalam rahimnya; menunggu.

Memori itu terpaksa ia putar kembali. Meski susah payah ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian keji. Satu hal dari kejadian itu : lelaki itu memiliki warna mata sehitam malam yang seolah meratap pilu dan rambut berantakan senada dengan irisnya. Begitu kelam.

Hiashi gundah. Nama baik dan nasib perusahaannya terancam goyah. Para pesaingnya pasti akan merasa ini adalah kabar yang luar biasa hebat. Keresahan semakin memdera. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan. Hinata bersedia menggugurkan kandungannya atau menikah dengan orang yang dipilih Hiashi; suka atau tidak.

Hiashi beranjak dari sofa tempat tidur Hinata. Frustrasi membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali. Hampir saja Hinata kena pukul jika saja Hiashi tak ingat kalau ada satu nyawa lagi yang sedang mendekam dalam rahim putrinya.

Mata pria itu mengedar ke meja belajar milik putrinya. Buku-buku mengenai seni tertumpuk rapi di dalam rak. Hati si tua itu semakin perih. Ia mengabulkan harapan Hinata untuk menjadi seorang seniman—mengabaikan keinginan sang ayah yang mengharapkan putrinya melanjutkan perusahaan yang sedang sukses. Tapi kini hanya tersisa kekecewaan mendalam. Lelaki itu dikhianati oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Ampuni aku, Ayah." Hinata kembali terisak.

 **BAB 1**

Dua orang lelaki berkemeja hitam berdiri diam ketika pelayat satu persatu meninggalkan area pemakaman elit _Oak Hill_ di daerah Washington DC . Mata kedua lelaki itu sarat misteri yang tak mampu terpecahkan. Keduanya hanya membisu ketika para pelayat menyentuh bahu mereka sambil menggumamkan ucapan belasungkawa. Hanya sekali dua kali saja anggukan muncul dari mereka.

Makam indah dengan batuan marmer berwarna hitam legam yang masih baru dan mahal itu dinaungi sebuah bangunan berkanopi megah. Belum lagi ukiran nama yang ada di makam itu terbuat dari emas mengkilap asli 24 karat. Tidak hanya ada satu makam baru di situ, melainkan dua sekaligus. Sebuah kemegahan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk sebuah makam—tempat bagi mereka yang tak lagi bernyawa. Ukiran pada 8 pilar besar penopang penting pada bangunan itu rumit sehingga menambah kesan bahwa pemilik makam itu adalah orang yang berada.

Keluarga Uchiha memang orang berada. Mereka adalah orang keturunan Jepang-Amerika yang berhasil menjadi pebisnis di dunia. Perusahaan mereka merajai berbagai bidang industri; IT, pangan, persenjataan, kosmetik, bahkan kesehatan. Kecerdikan dan kelicikan Uchiha diimbangi dengan sikap misterius namun penuh kesombongan, melengkapi daftar lengkap sosok kelam tapi dipuja banyak orang.

Hari ini, bahkan di hari kematian pemilik Uchiha _Corporation_ itu, kedua putranya mewarisi kesan dingin seorang Fugaku. Itachi, si sulung bersurai panjang sekali-kali tersenyum pada pelayat demi menghormati relasi bisnis yang sudah terbentuk. Sedangkan si bungsu, yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang kemarin malam, memandang tanpa ekspresi pada kedua makam itu. Ya, dua makam sekaligus. Kedua orang tua mereka terbunuh secara nahas tiga hari yang lalu oleh kelompok pesaing perusahaan Uchiha.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, Sasuke," gumam Itachi dari sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan kakaknya dan memilih diam. Ada titik penyesalan pada diri lelaki bungsu itu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya harus meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Luka tembak tepat di kepala? Demi Tuhan, ia akan membalas dalang di balik pembunuhan ini.

Ketika upacara pemakaman selesai dan semua orang sudah kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing, kedua pewaris Uchiha itu sedang menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan di ruang keluarga. Ruang itu sepi meski selalu begitu. Hanya saja, rasa dingin yang tidak mengenakkan menjalar tiap sisi mansion bergaya victoria itu tatkala pemiliknya semakin berkurang.

"Kau akan tetap melanjutkan studimu di Tokyo?" tanya Itachi sembari menyesap teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi telah dilimpahi tugas yang begitu besar; meneruskan perusahaan raksasa Uchiha, tentu saja.

Sasuke bergeming. Matanya menatap bacaan bisnis yang menjadi favoritnya kala bosan. Ia merasa bahwa pembicaraan yang jarang terjadi bersama kakaknya ini hanyalah basa-basi.

"Sasuke," nada suara Itachi menajam. Menjadi ciri khas bahwa seorang Uchiha tidak sudi diabaikan. Meski Itachi lebih lunak dan ramah dibanding Sasuke, bagaimanapun Itachi memiliki darah Uchiha. Ada kesan arogan dan tidak ingin dibantah dari dirinya meski lelaki itu mampu mengontrol diri dengan baik.

Sasuke terpancing. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin terlibat pertengkaran kecil-kecilan apalagi saat itu belum genap satu hari orang tua mereka dimakamkan. "Tidak," jawabnya pendek.

"Apa kau akan melanjutkannya di sini?" Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Ya."

Itachi mengembuskan napas yang terasa berat. Relasinya dengan sang adik tidak begitu baik. Ya, ia tahu alasannya. Pilihan hidup dan hasrat lelaki itu tidak menunjang kebutuhan seorang keluarga Uchiha. Menjadi seorang pebisnis handal, Itachi dituntut untuk mampu menjadi penerus. Namun, hasrat terpendam dalam hatinya tidak membawa lelaki berambut panjang itu pada pilihan bisnis sebagai karir. Ia ingin mendalami seni lukis yang sejak kecil digemari. Menuangkan segala rasa dalam gambar adalah jalan Itachi untuk mendamaikan dirinya dengan sang ayah yang terus menentang keinginannya menjadi seorang seniman. Dan karena sisi keras kepala seorang Uchiha Itachi ingin menjadi seorang seniman, Sasuke mengorbankan diri—secara paksa—untuk menjadi tumbal penerus perusahaan Uchiha.

"Aku akan membantu perpindahanmu dari Universitas Tokyo ke Washington _University_. Universitas itu sangat bagus di sini dan cukup dekat dari rumah kita," saran Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengusan keras dari sang adik.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya," kata Sasuke datar. Ia bangkit berdiri hendak menuju ke kamarnya. "Kau ... lanjutkan saja mimpimu menjadi seniman. Dan biarkan aku yang bekerja."

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang menaiki tangga tanpa kembali menoleh. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam diri Itachi. Ia ingin menolong adiknya dari semua beban yang tidak terduga ini. Mimpi adiknya meneruskan kuliah di Tokyo kandas. Jujur saja, Itachi tidak paham mengapa adiknya begitu ingin meneruskan kuliah di Tokyo ketika ayah memutuskan Sasuke harus melanjutkan studinya pada jurusan bisnis. Saat itu Sasuke mengajukan syarat bahwa Tokyo menjadi pilihan finalnya. Itachi hanya bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke ingin pergi jauh saat semua orang, bahkan termasuk Itachi, memaksa anak lelaki berusia 18 tahun memilih program jurusan yang tidak dikehendaki. Sejak awal, adiknya telah mendapat takdir yang ditentukan bukan dari pilihan hati melainkan paksaan. Dan Itachi adalah salah seorang yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan mengerikan.

 **Tokyo, waktu yang bersamaan.**

"Apa lelaki ini yang menghamilimu?" Hiashi kembali meletupkan amarah saat sebuah potret lelaki jatuh dari balik figura foto Hinata dan Hanabi saat berlibur di Hokaido. Pria dalam potret itu tersenyum ceria sambil menampilkan deretan gigi. Ada beberapa berkas garis yang mencuat di sepanjang pipinya.

Hinata terkejut dan segera merebut foto yang sedang dipegang ayahnya namun gagal.

"Jawab aku, Hinata, atau aku akan menjebloskan dia ke penjara bagaimanapun caranya," ancam Hiashi yang sudah tersulut emosi sejak awal.

"Bukan, ayah," cicit Hinata pelan. "Ia tidak memperkosaku."

"Jangan coba-coba melindungi siapapun! Kau sudah mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga!"

"Aku jujur, ayah. Dia bukan pelakunya." Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Kontak mata dengan ayahnya hanya akan menambah luka batin.

Garis dua pada tes cek kehamilan sudah membuktikan ketakutan Hinata selama ini. Kejadian satu bulan lalu sungguh membuatnya frustrasi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hinata," suara Hiashi kini melembut. Namun itu malah membuat Hinata semakin takut karena rasa bersalah. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang baik. Beliau tidak memaksanya untuk meneruskan sekolah sesuai dengan usaha yang dijalankan keluarga. Hyuuga _Corporation_ yang bergerak di bidang IT adalah perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Hiashi tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menggeluti dunia IT maupun bisnis. Sang ayah mengizinkannya untuk mengambil apapun yang menjadi mimpi gadis itu dan sekarang, ia ternoda karena lelaki brengsek yang sekarang entah di mana.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah," Hinata kembali menggumam. Tetesan airmata tak kunjung berhenti dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Rasa bersalahnya jauh lebih menguasai benaknya.

Hiashi berjalan mendekati putrinya yang meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur. Dibawanya tubuh rapuh Hinata itu dalam pelukan. Ia tahu bahwa luka yang diakibatkan keteledoran Hinata bagi lelaki tua itu sulit untuk sembuh namun rasa cinta pada putrinya mengalahkan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin putrinya hidup dalam caci maki sebagai seorang istri yang mengandung tanpa suami. Hiashi harus berbuat sesuatu. Dari potret yang sedang ia pegang, terlintas sebuah pemikiran yang mungkin akan membantu sang putri. Bukankah jika seorang perempuan menyimpan potret lelaki itu artinya si gadis menyukainya? Hiashi akan mencari tahu siapa nama lelaki itu bahkan kalau bisa, Hiashi ingin Hinata menikah dengannya.

"Sakura!" Naruto berlari menuju gadis yang sedang kesusahan membawa setumpuk berkas materi ujian skripsinya. Napas Naruto masih terengah-engah ketika langkahnya sejajar dengan gadis manis itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" sergah Sakura. "Aku sedang sibuk mengejar gelar sarjana hukumku!"

Bukannya mendapat sapaan, Naruto malah mendapat teriakan mengancam. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya jika lelaki berparas ganteng itu menyerah dengan mudah. Ketika melihat beberapa berkas bawaan Sakura berjatuhan, dengan sigap Naruto meraih berkas itu dan membantu Sakura membawakannya.

"Kau akan selalu membutuhkan bantuanku, Sakura!" ucap Naruto girang.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Naruto memang temannya sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka adalah kawan baik. Rumah mereka bahkan bersebelahan. Hanya saja, Sakura sering dibuat jengkel karena ulah Naruto yang kelewat protektif pada dirinya. Belum lagi sifat bodoh lelaki berambut kuning itu, jelas-jelas Naruto harus malu jika lumba-lumba yang ada di _sea world_ jauh lebih cerdas darinya.

Ketika mereka hendak menuju ruang sidang Sakura, sepintas gadis itu terhenyak. Indera penciumannya membau _aftershave_ milik seseorang yang begitu ia kenal; bebauan antara citrus dan _mint_. Bebauan yang mampu membuat konsentrasinya pada sidang buyar. Sial! Batinnya mulai mengutuk. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi gadis itu untuk terbuai rasa semu bernama daya pikat. Pemilik wangi ini adalah sosok yang Sakura doakan setiap hari kelak menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan perempuan itu berharap sidang kali ini akan menuntaskan segala hambatan untuk terbebas dari belenggu kuliah! Setelah semua urusan pelajaran ini selesai, Sakura akan mengikuti kemanapun pemilik aroma ini pergi.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto yang terheran melihat raga Sakura membeku seketika. "Kau baik-baik saja? Memang rasa gugup itu ada menjelang ujian tapi tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu hingga usai. Hari ini aku bolos kuliah untukmu." Tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh bahu Sakura sebagai bentuk dorongan dan semangat. Tapi Sakura malah menepisnya. Naruto begitu maklum pada sikap gadis kesayangannya itu. Masa-masa menjelang sidang akhir skripsi membuat siapa saja berubah menjadi singa betina yang baru melahirkan—galak luar biasa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini?" Sakura berkata pelan sambil mengusap keningnya. Pikirannya menjadi kacau hanya karena bau khas milik seseorang yang ia kasihi. _Efek mengerikan ini malah muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat._ Sakura membatin sedih.

Naruto tersenyum. Meski Sakura menolaknya berkali-kali, lelaki itu tetap saja setia menanti perempuan itu. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan melindungi si mata hijau cerah itu selamanya. Ia akan menghajar siapa saja yang tega menyakiti hati perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Kau perlu membunuhku tujuh kali tujuh puluh tujuh kali untuk membuatku tidak bersikap seperti ini padamu," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lebar dan menampilkan sederetan gigi putih. Matanya nyaris tenggelam karena kedua tulang pipinya yang menonjol.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan perasaan sebal. Lelaki yang sedang sibuk membawa berkas skripsinya itu memang tidak akan pernah menyerah. Berulang kali gadis itu berkata bahwa ia tidak mencintai keturunan Uzumaki itu tapi sifat bibi Kushina yang keras kepala sepertinya menjadi bukti bahwa orang yang memiliki surai kuning itu adalah putra kandungnya. Naruto menjadi orang yang tidak mudah menyerah.

"Kau bisa menungguku di sini saja kalau begitu," Sakura menyerah. Ia mengambil berkas dari tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruang sidang tak jauh dari lokasi Naruto menunggu.

"Semoga berhasil, Sakura!" Naruto berkata setengah berteriak pada Sakura yang hendak masuk ke ruang.

Sakura tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada orang yang meneriakinya. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap Sasukelah yang memberinya semangat.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di lantai yang menghadap taman kampus Tokyo University. Posisi duduknya membelakangi selasar. Kedua kakinya menggantung ketika ia duduk di tepi lantai dari bangunan yang cukup tinggi. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil sesekali membuka ponsel pintarnya yang terhitung ketinggalan zaman. Menurutnya, ponsel tidaklah harus mewah. Asal masih bisa kaugunakan ponsel itu untuk menelepon; mengirim pesan; dan berselancar di dunia semu internet, itu sudah cukup.

"Na-naruto-kun," panggil seseorang dari balik bahunya.

Naruto tidak merasa sulit untuk mengidentifikasi suara yang sedang memanggil namanya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu berbicara dalam keadaan terbata itu padanya. Gadis manis sekaligus temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas dan kini masuk dalam satu universitas. Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan sedikit terkejut bahwa Hinata bersama sosok lelaki setengah baya yang memandang ke arah Naruto penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto," sapa Hinata. Suaranya serak karena efek menangis kemarin dan juga keberadaan ayahnya yang kini menatap lelaki bermata biru langit itu.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san," sapa Hiashi dengan suara tenang namun penuh selidik. Matanya secara sepintas memeriksa fisik Naruto. Naruto yang sadar akan kehadiran Hiashi langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Se-selamat pagi, Hyuuga-sama," kata lelaki Uzumaki itu.

"Uzumaki-san, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?" pinta Hiashi yang mengejutkan tidak hanya bagi Naruto tapi juga Hinata.

"Ayah, bukankah harus ada aku yang—" Hiashi segera menyela anak gadisnya.

"Kita bisa mengobrolkan hal yang penting selagi Hinata mengikuti perkuliahannya. Ini sesuatu yang penting. Kuharap kau ada waktu," kata Hiashi. Ada kesan paksaan dalam setiap intonasinya.

Naruto meneguk salivanya. _Apa yang akan ayah Hinata bicarakan?_

 **...**

Di sebuah restoran kelas _VIP_ , Hiashi duduk sambil menyesap kopi hitam pekatnya dan melirik sekilas sosok lelaki yang kini juga duduk. Hanya saja, pria yang ada di hadapannya terlihat begitu canggung dan ada rasa tidak nyaman dalam mata birunya itu tatkala bertemu dengan iris ametis Hiashi.

"Aku mengundangmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting," Hiashi memulai. Ia sengaja menyimpan kejutan itu terakhir agar Naruto memperhatikannya sejak awal.

Naruto memandang dengan gugup wajah Hiashi. "Dan apakah hal penting itu, Hiashi-sama?" tatapan intens pemilik perusahaan IT terkenal di Jepang tentu membuat detak jantung Naruto tidak keruan.

"Aku ingin kau menikahi Hinata," Hiashi berkata pelan namun tegas dan berhasil membuat rahang Naruto seakan membentur lantai karena terkejut.

Ini keinginan gila!

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis :

Saya menggunakan _pair_ Sasuke-Hinata dalam cerita ini. Terimakasih telah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto bukan milikku. Andai saja aku memilikinya ...

 **Peringatan** : J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah.

 **Peringatan lain :** _pairing_ (Sasuke x Hinata), AU, alur lambat, dan segala jenis kesalahan penulisan yang masih saja terlewatkan oleh mata penulis.

 **BAB 2**

"Apa saya tidak salah dengar?" tanya Naruto setelah dengan susah payah mengumpulkan kepingan keberanian yang tercecer entah kemana.

Hiashi tidak memberikan respon. Sorot matanya masih menyelidik. Sejujurnya lelaki setengah baya itu masih ragu untuk menjodohkan putri semata wayangnya pada pria yang bahkan tidak diketahui latar belakangnya. Hiashi bermodal _gambling_. Lagipula, putrinya sangat mencintai pria yang kini terlihat canggung berhadapan dengan Hiashi.

 _Semoga aku tidak salah memilih lelaki ini, Hinata_.

"Apa aku sedang terlihat main-main denganmu?" Hiashi memberikan penekanan dalam setiap nada bicaranya.

Naruto bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali menelan sejumlah saliva untuk meredam kegugupannya. Entah sejak kapan Hiashi menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Selama lelaki muda itu mengenal orang tua Hinata, sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihat Hiashi bercengkrama dengan orang asing jika bukan soal bisnis. Bahkan, Naruto menyangsikan Hiashi sering bercengkrama dengan putrinya. Mengingat bagaimana gadis bermata pucat itu tumbuh menjadi sosok sangat pendiam.

"Saya merasa terhormat karena anda begitu peduli pada Hinata," ujar Naruto tenang. Setiap perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya ini sama sekali berkebalikan dengan isinya yang jungkir balik. "Namun saya belum berpikir soal pernikahan. Saya harus menyelesaikan studi dan bekerja."

"Dengan menikahi Hinata bukankah akan memudahkanmu mendapatkan segalanya, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi mendapat kesan bahwa Naruto akan menolak keinginannya.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti ini. Hiashi secara tidak langsung telah merendahkannya. Ia memang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi bukan berarti orang lain dapat dengan bebas menginjak harga diri seorang Naruto.

"Orang tua saya mengajarkan untuk mampu hidup mandiri, Hyuuga-san. Dan maaf, saya tidak bisa menikahi putri anda," putus Naruto mengubah nama akhir – _sama_ menjadi - _san_. Baginya, segala rasa hormat yang semula ditujukan pada pimpinan klan itu segera menghilang karena ucapan merendahkan dari bibir Hiashi terhadapnya. Lagipula, ia memang tidak bisa menikahi Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu sangat baik. Hinata penuh perhatian, cantik menawan, dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Gadis yang menjadi incaran banyak orang. Namun Naruto tidak akan pernah mengingkari hatinya. Hatinya telah memilih orang lain sejak lama.

Hiashi memandang Naruto. Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat pada harga diri seorang Hyuuga. Ditolak oleh orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa merupakan kesalahan yang tidak mampu Hiashi toleransi.

"Apakah karena gadis tadi pagi?" Hiashi mulai mengkonfrontasi dengan caranya yang elegan.

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut membentuk tanda tanya tak mengerti.

Hiashi tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki berjabrik kuning itu. Ia telah mempersiapkan rencana lain jika Naruto menolak keinginannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai gadis yang kauantar ke ruang sidang tadi."

Ucapan Hiashi menyadarkan otak Naruto yang termasuk dalam kategori lemah. Naruto tahu akan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini mengingat bagaimana pengaruh seorang Hyuuga dapat membuat hidup seseorang akan berubah drastis. Lelaki Uzumaki itu memilih untuk tidak merespon Hiashi.

"Aku akan memberikan kemudahan bagi gadis itu. Bahkan, ia akan mendapatkan hal yang selama ini ia inginkan," Hiashi kembali berkata. Ia telah memegang senjata paling berharga milik lelaki di hadapannya ini. Lelaki tua itu bisa melihat mata biru milik lawan bicaranya membesar kemudian berubah seperti biasa. Hiashi tahu bahwa ia telah mengenai sisi paling lemah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Karena tidak ada respon sama sekali, ia kembali melanjutkan, "melihat seseorang yang kita cintai bahagia apalagi bisa dekat dengan orang yang dikasihi adalah hal paling indah yang mampu dilakukan. Apakah kau setuju denganku, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Anda benar."

"Dan kau pasti setuju jika perempuan tadi bahagia bisa dekat pada lelaki yang ia cintai?" Hiashi kembali dengan strateginya.

Naruto tahu. Sakura sejak semula memilih Sasuke. Dalam hati seorang Haruno hanya ada si bungsu Uchiha brengsek itu. Bahkan saat hari penting Sakura, Uchiha itu menghilang entah ke mana. Lelaki itu sudah tahu bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia tidak akan pernah ada dalam hati Sakura. Mencintai perempuan itu adalah rasa bahagia semu yang tidak akan menuju puncaknya menjadi kenyataan. Seperti mendaki gunung yang tak pernah memiliki ujung. Rasa lelah seharusnya mendera lelaki itu. Kata menyerah seharusnya sudah ia gaungkan sejak dulu. Namun hatinya terus melawan. Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Sakura berulang kali membuat hati lelaki itu pilu karena selalu membicarakan Sasuke. Namun, Naruto juga tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu. Cinta memilih caranya sendiri untuk membuat seseorang sangat bahagia dan sangat terluka.

"Dan tentu kau akan sangat bersedih jika perempuan itu gagal dan jauh dari apa yang ia cinta," Hiashi masih melakukan serangan secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru meluapkan segala emosi yang dipendam atas penolakan tadi. Tidak. Hiashi ingin menikmati setiap kegelisahan dan kecemasan dalam raut wajah lelaki muda itu. "Aku bisa membuat segalanya mudah, Uzumaki-san."

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari semua ini?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suara. Sebuah geraman yang menyiratkan emosi tertahan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengutarakannya sejak awal?"

"Mengapa anda ingin saya menikahi Hinata? Bukankah anda tahu saya adalah orang yang tidak setara dengan anda? Anda bisa memperoleh calon suami yang jauh lebih berharga dan sederjat dengan anda," tanya Naruto menginterogasi.

Percuma saja menyelidik Hiashi lebih lanjut. Pria tua itu mengangkat lagi cangkir kopi hitam pekatnya dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari kopi tersebut dan dengan perlahan meminumnya untuk sekadar memberikan jeda waktu ketegangan. Lelaki tua itu menikmatinya. Sungguh-sungguh menikmati setiap kecemasan yang terbentuk dalam diri Naruto.

"Hinata hamil," tutur Hiashi jujur.

Naruto kembali dikagetkan dengan kabar tidak terduga ini. Gadis pendiam yang bahkan takut untuk berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun ... hamil? _Mustahil!_

"Aku tahu kau terkejut soal ini. Begitu juga denganku." Wajah lelaki tua itu berubah sendu. Ia tidak ingin menutup-nutupi apa yang menjadi bebannya. Ia ingin membaginya. Hanya pada Naruto. Lelaki yang dicintai putrinya sepenuh hati. "Dan lelaki yang menghamilinya hilang. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu."

 _Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa ...?_ Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Dia diperkosa," ucap Hiashi jujur. Gurat sendu itu semakin tampak jelas pada wajah keras seorang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

Naruto merasa iba, bukan pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya tapi pada temannya. Teman SMAnya yang lugu. Nasib sial itu jelas membuat Hinata terpuruk. Namun tindakan Hiashi yang meminta Naruto untuk menikahi putri semata wayang itu membuat pemuda itu merasa semakin direndahkan. Ia merasa seperti harus mempertanggungjawabkan bayi yang dikandung Hinata padahal ia jelas bukan pelakunya!

"Anda menjadikan saya tumbal?" Naruto berkata sengit. "Apa salah saya pada anda?"

"Hinata mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," ujar Hiashi. Arogansi lelaki tua itu perlahan menghilang. Demi putri semata wayangnya, sang Hyuuga mau merendahkan diri. "Dan aku berpikir bahwa setidaknya putriku akan bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai dan bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Bukankah kau setuju dengan pernyataanku tadi? Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kaucinta agar ia bahagia? Aku mencintai putriku. Meski aku selalu disibukkan dengan segala hal, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia sekarang terpuruk. Sebagai seorang ayah, aku ingin memberinya harapan. Sedikit cahaya yang bisa seorang ayah lakukan pada putri kecilnya."

Naruto termenung. Ia berusaha memahami setiap perkataan Hiashi. Ia keliru. Naruto keliru. Hiashi bukanlah sosok arogan yang bahkan tidak peduli pada perasaan Hinata. Lelaki tua itu hanya tidak ingin menampakkan rasa sayangnya pada orang lain secara kentara. Caranya yang sembunyi-sembunyi ini membentuk sebuah persepsi baru Naruto bahwa Hiashi adalah orang yang rendah hati dalam hal tertentu—dan cara menyayangi Hinata adalah salah satunya. Mungkin saja karena Hiashi seorang lelaki dengan kesibukan tanpa ada seorang istri yang mendampingi membuat Hinata menjadi sosok tertutup.

Pikiran positif itu cepat-cepat Naruto ubah. Topik ini masih berkutat pada ajang perjodohan yang memberatkan pemuda itu. "Tapi anda menghancurkan saya. Apakah anda tidak berpikir soal hati saya? Apakah anda kira putri anda akan bahagia menikahi saya? Saya mencintai orang lain dan jika Hinata tahu, tidak, dia tahu. Putri anda tahu saya mencintai Sakura! Ini akan lebih menyakiti Hinata, Hyuuga-san," ujar Naruto frustrasi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa cinta dapat menjadi rumit.

"Bukankah perempuan itu mencintai orang lain?" ucapan Hiashi telak menghancurkan dinding keberanian yang pelan-pelan Naruto bangun. "Bukankah kau bisa belajar untuk mau menerima putriku?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

Hiashi mendengus. Ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya ini akan memberikan seribu alasan untuk menolak ide pernikahan itu. Namun, sebagai seorang Hyuuga, ia tidak ingin ada penolakan. Terlebih, ini menyangkut nama baik klan dan industrinya. Terlebih pula pada Hinata, putri semata wayangnya. Hiashi tidak akan sanggup berpikir Hinata akan hidup dalam caci maki orang karena mengandung tanpa seorang pendamping hidup. Mungkin dengan kekayaan milik Hyuuga, Hiashi bisa saja membungkam siapa saja yang hendak melecehkan putrinya. Tapi sampai berapa lama ia akan terus berada di samping putrinya? Dalam kepala Hiashi, Hinata butuh seorang pendamping.

Apa yang diucapkan Naruto memang benar. Hiashi masih meragukan lelaki itu. Tanpa dasar cinta dan hanya ada cinta sepihak, membuat benak Hiashi sangsi untuk melanjutkan pertemuan ini. Ada ketakutan yang membentuk secara perlahan dalam bayangan lelaki paruh baya itu. Wajah putrinya yang bahagia menikahi sosok yang dicintai berubah seketika menjadi sarat penderitaan karena Naruto tak pernah mencintai Hinata—dan lebih parahnya lagi Hinata malah menjadi semakin terluka akibat pernikahan ini.

Bukankah dulu, saat Hikari masih hidup, Hiashi juga dijodohkan? Entah atas dasar apa, Hiashi memberanikan diri bahwa apa yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya, mencintai Hikari secara sepihak, mampu membuat ibu Hinata pada akhirnya mau membuka hati. Hikari mencintai Hiashi. Mungkin karena pengalaman itu Hiashi bertekad untuk tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Mungkin saja hati Naruto akan berubah dan mau membalas perasaan Hinata.

"Selama kau mau mengakuinya menjadi bayimu, apakah itu bermasalah, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto menegang. Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sekeras apa pun lelaki itu mencoba untuk mengelak, Hiashi terus saja mampu memberikan argumen yang membuat lelaki bermata biru itu tidak berkutik. "Jika saya menolak mengakuinya?"

Ada helaan napas cepat datang dari Hiashi. "Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk tidak ingin menyakiti putriku. Tapi tidakkah kau berniat membantunya? Membantu gadis itu lepas dari hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi?"

Naruto bersikeras. "Lalu kenapa harus saya, demi Kami-sama?!" Pemuda itu tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. "Apakah anda tidak lebih baik berusaha mencari siapa yang memerkosa Hinata? Cari dia dan suruh dia bertanggung-jawab! Bukannya memaksa orang lain yang tidak bersalah untuk menikahi putri anda!"

"Apa kau membenci putriku?" Hiashi memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Sudah cukup emosinya bergolak menghadapi tekanan dari putrinya. Ia tidak ingin lebih memperlihatkan emosinya pada orang lain.

"Tentu tidak!" balas Naruto cepat. "Namun tindakan anda yang seperti ini malah membuat saya mungkin saja menjadi membenci putri anda!"

"Baiklah, aku memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir, Naruto. Berita ini mungkin sangat mengejutkanmu. Namun aku sangat berharap bisa mendengar kabar baik darimu. Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkannya." Hiashi beranjak dan sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang pribadi restoran itu, ia berpaling; masih menemukan Naruto duduk bersimpuh dengan tatapan menahan kesal. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerja seorang ayah yang sangat mencintai putrinya." Dan setelah itu, pintu geser itu menutup; meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

 **...**

 **Washington D.C., Amerika Serikat.**

 **2 pekan setelah ujian skripsi Sakura**

Mata Sasuke masih bergulir dari satu kertas ke kertas lain yang ada di meja kerjanya. Hari ini adalah minggu kedua ia menjabat menjadi pimpinan perusahaan warisan ayahnya. Meski masih melanjutkan kuliah, ia telah mampu memahami aspek apa saja yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pemimpin. Warisan yang mendarah daging seorang Uchiha secara alami diteruskan dari generasi ke generasi.

Bagimana tidak? Setiap dekade, Uchiha selalu menjadi pemimpin dalam suatu hal. Dan kali ini, seorang Sasuke Uchiha, di usianya yang menginjak 23 tahun, telah menduduki posisi tertinggi dari beberapa perusahaan multi-nasional. Milyuner negara adi-daya. Beberapa terakhir ini, wajahnya disorot banyak media karena menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda sukses. Wajahnya pun terpampang di beberapa majalah bisnis sebagai _the most wanted businessman of the year_. Dalam waktu seminggu, lelaki itu berhasil meredam gejolak tampuk kekuasaan Uchiha dan menyetabilkan kondisi perusahaan yang goncang akibat kejadian pembunuhan mantan petinggi perusahaan; Fugaku. Dalam waktu satu minggu pula, Sasuke berhasil menaikkan saham Uchiha yang sempat merosot. Bukankah terbukti jika darah Uchiha yang lihai dalam berbisnis mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu bersekolah tinggi-tinggi? Ini adalah bakat langka yang dimiliki seseorang.

Masih berkutat pada pekerjaannya, tanpa terasa jam digital yang terletak di atas meja kaca gelap tebal berpinggiran baja itu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam waktu setempat. Sudah dua minggu ini ia selalu pulang malam. Pekerjaan dan kuliah _online_ yang dijalani membuat mata Sasuke yang sudah terlihat mengerikan semakin menakutkan. Tidak mudah untuk mengembalikan keadaan sebuah perusahaan besar. Apalagi dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, ia memejamkan mata sejenaknya yang lelah. Baru saja ia merehatkan diri, ponsel pintar milik bungsu Uchiha itu berbunyi. Dengan enggan lelaki itu meraih ponsel yang tersemat di saku jas hitamnya yang sudah kusut.

"Ada apa?"

Balasan suara terdengar pelan dari mesin panggilan modern itu. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Hn, sebentar lagi," ujarnya lagi.

Dan sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Ketika hendak meletakkan ponsel pintarnya, ponsel itu menyala redup dan menampilkan sosok perempuan berparas ayu sebagai _wallpaper_ milik lelaki itu. Mata hitamnya kembali terpejam. Sekilas memori saat ia berada di Jepang kembali datang.

Setidaknya, ia sudah menandai perempuan itu menjadi miliknya.

Ketika kembali melihat potret itu, rindu yang menyesakkan kembali muncul. Pikirannya melayang. Berkas-berkas yang sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya selama dua minggu sirna. Dengan mudah suasana hati pria itu menguasai akal sehatnya. Lelaki itu merindu setengah mati pada potret perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang yang indah itu. Bahkan, meski jarak mereka telah dipisahkan oleh samudra luas, Sasuke masih mengingat secara detil aroma tubuh perempuan yang masih setia menjadi pajangan ponsel pintar milik Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke mengingat bagaiman tubuh gadis itu begitu memikat segala daya yang Sasuke miliki. Lelaki itu juga sangat hafal setiap mimik wajah yang perempuan itu perlihatkan pada siapa saja. Mudah sekali merona dan mudah sekali tergagap. Sasuke kembali geram karena kenyataan pahit menghantam kepalanya akan sebuah fakta pada diri gadis itu yang telah berhasil merebut segala kesombongan dan ketidakpedulian seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis itu dengan sangat kejam membuat hati Sasuke bertekuk lutut atas nama hal yang selama ini tidak Sasuke pedulikan. Lelaki itu mencintai perempuan bernama Hinata. Dan jangan lupakan fakta lain. Fakta bahwa perempuan itu dengan teganya meletakkan hati bukan pada lelaki yang secara de fakto telah menjadi sorotan banyak wanita. Perempuan bermata lavender itu justru memilih pemuda dengan latar belakang tidak jelas bernama Naruto. Ada geraman lolos dari mulut tipis Sasuke. Sial! Luapan rasa marah Sasuke mudah sekali keluar jika mengingat bagaimana rona wajah Hinata begitu mudah terbentuk bukan untuk dirinya tapi untuk lelaki lain.

Setidaknya, Sasuke sudah menandai perempuan itu. Bukan Naruto sialan itu.

Mobil mewah berwarna biru gelap keluaran terbaru dan edisi terbatas Audi _Le Mans Concept_ sudah menanti Sasuke di parkiran khusus. Perjalanan menuju mansion Uchiha tidak begitu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu tigapuluh menit perjalanan dari kantornya yang ada di daerah _Street Northwest_ jika tidak ada kemacetan lalu lintas.

Tatapan Sasuke pada jalanan tidak fokus. Bahkan, lelaki itu sempat berhenti sejenak di sebuah jembatan yang berada di atas _Potomac river_. Lampu-lampu gemerlap menghiasi kawasan barat-utara Washington D.C; wilayah elit pusat ibukota. Lelaki itu tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia menjadi melankolis. Sisi ini tentu membuat ia jengah. Sasuke tahu alasan mengapa dirinya menjadi begitu _rapuh_. Kerinduan yang entah kapan bisa terwujud. Mudah saja untuknya kembali ke Jepang. Namun konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya teramat besar. Meninggalkan perusahaan demi seorang wanita sama halnya mengorbankan hal besar demi keegoisan sentimentil cinta.

Sudut matanya menangkap sedikit keramaian di area George Washington _Memorial Park_ dari atas jembatan _._ Ia lupa bahwa hari itu adalah hari Jumat sebelum memasuki akhir pekan. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak lagi menjumpai gadis yang telah diperawaninya. Sudah nyaris sebulan ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari urusan tidak penting yaitu cinta. Baginya, kepentingan hati hanya akan melemahkan intuisinya dalam bekerja.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama meratapi keadaan, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman Uchiha di daerah Mclean. Sepanjang jalan, orang-orang semakin memadati tempat wisata yang terkenal di Washington itu. Gedung sekaligus taman untuk memeringati pahlawan nasional negara adidaya sekaligus presiden pertama mereka. Memasuki daerah Langley _Fork Park_ , Sasuke berhenti lagi. Perutnya yang lapar sudah tidak mampu berkompromi. Belum lama ini wilayah Langley memang didirikan taman bermain dan arena olahraga. Jangan bertanya lagi, Uchiha menjadi salah satu penanam saham terbesar atas pembangunan zona itu. Sasuke sedikit mengumpat karena saat ini jalanan menuju rumahnya semakin padat dan sangat sulit menemukan area parkir restoran. Ia ingin segera melahap makanan untuk sekadar mengganjal perutnya yang mulai memberontak.

Kembali ponsel milik Sasuke berdering. Layar itu menunjukkan nama Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Tidak tahukah kakaknya ini bahwa Sasuke kelelahan dan kelaparan? Ya, ia beruntung memiliki kakak yang perhatian tapi bukan sekarang, bukan saat ini. Perhatian yang diberikan Itachi hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya karena merasa Sasuke dikorbankan untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga dan Itachi lebih bebas untuk memilih jalan hidupnya. Tidak adil. Sungguh!

"Lima menit lagi aku akan sampai," jawab Sasuke, "ya, aku akan makan malam di rumah," imbuhnya segera dan langsung menutup teleponnya begitu sebuah sekolah untuk anak SMA di Langley mulai tampak. Setelah lampu merah pertama, mobil Audi Sasuke berbelok kanan dan jalanan yang semula dipenuhi lampu jalan kini berubah lebih gelap. Pinggir jalan memasuki kawasan McLean bukanlah wilayah padat seperti Maryland atau pun sepanjang jalanan distrik Northwest. Mansion Uchiha jauh lebih sunyi. Masih banyak hutan belantara yang mengelilingi mansion tersebut. Lalu seberapa luas sebenarnya bangunan yang lebih layak disebut istana itu? Jangan bertanya. Mansion itu seharusnya sudah cukup digunakan untuk menampung sejumlah pengungsi dari Vietnam.

Pintu gerbang sudah terlihat dari radius seratus meter. Jalan utama langsung menuju rumah super mewah. Agak ironis mengingat besarnya rumah dengan total penghuni berjumlah dua orang. Gerbang itu terbuka otomatis. Ketika mobil itu masuk, ada sapaan formal dari dua penjaga yang selalu berjaga di balik gerbang utama kediaman itu. Tentu saja masih ada penjaga lain yang sudah berada di masing-masing pos penjagaannya. Mereka tidak hanya bertugas untuk menjaga sang pemilik dari tindak kriminal mengingat kejadian pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Tugas tambahan mereka adalah menjauhkan media massa untuk meliput lebih jauh seputar kehidupan Uchiha tersisa. Ini jauh lebih merepotkan karena setiap hari ada saja cara orang-orang media massa untuk mendapatkan berita dari sang misterius Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dari balkon lantai dua, Itachi mengamati mobil Sasuke yang akan masuk ke garasi dengan tatapan memelas. Ada sesuatu yang menambah beban Sasuke sehingga menjadi lebih berat. Bukti mutlak adalah adiknya itu menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri. Selama ini, Itachi selalu menjadi tempat Sasuke mencurahkan isi hatinya. Mulai dari kekecewaan si bungsu terhadap keputusan almarhum ayahnya yang mengharuskannya melanjutkan studi bisnis padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat ingin meneruskan ke fakultas itu. Kali ini, titik balik kehidupan Uchiha bungsu itu berubah. Tidak ada tegur sapa kakak beradik, tidak ada berbagi cerita, bahkan Itachi masih berharap ada setitik ucapan sindir atau caci maki keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Dan acara makan malam pun dimulai. Makan malam itu berlangsung hening. Tidak ada percakapan berarti, hanya sesekali seputar pekerjaan.

"Sasuke," Itachi mulai mengamati gerak-gerik adiknya yang terlihat tidak menikmati makan malamnya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, intuisi mereka patut diacungi jempol. Dan Itachi mulai mendapat intuisi mengapa adiknya berubah menjadi seorang maniak pekerjaan. "Apa kau keberatan untuk meneruskan bisnis ayah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya itu tidak akan bisa berbohong. Sulung Uchiha itu tahu apa yang menjadi keinginan terdalam Sasuke.

Itachi kembali menelan satu sendok salad buah kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa kau ingin sekali kembali ke Jepang? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Dan pergerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti seketika. Dari situ Itachi tahu bahwa intuisinya kali ini lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

 **...**

 **Tokyo, Jepang.**

 **2 pekan setelah ujian skripsi Sakura (waktu setempat)**

Sudah pukul tiga sore. Di restoran Ichiraku, Naruto masih setia menunggu Sakura yang sedang melamar pekerjaan sembari menunggu acara wisudanya satu bulan lagi. Kali ini, gadis itu mendaftar menjadi salah satu staff firma hukum terkenal di Tokyo. Naruto sudah menyiapkan kado spesial bagi pujaan hatinya itu. Sudah ada sekotak besar es krim stroberi untuk Sakura. Es krim seperti halnya coklat dan pisang, menurut artikel yang dibaca Naruto, mampu membuat seseorang bahagia. Naruto ingin membuat Sakura semakin berbahagia.

Ketika mangkuk ramen ketiga sudah tandas, Naruto mendapati Sakura berjalan pelan masuk dari pintu masuk. Wajahnya terlihat menerawang. Firasat buruk mulai memenuhi benak lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandang untuk menemukan sosok yang selama dua minggu ini sering menemaninya mencari pekerjaan. Dan gadis itu menemukan orang itu tengah melambai kepadanya. Dengan lesu gadis itu berjalan. Ia sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang tapi Naruto pasti akan menunggunya sampai ia datang. Lelaki itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala dan berlebihan.

Langkah Sakura berhenti dan menarik kursi kayu di depan Naruto dengan enggan.

"Jadi?" Naruto tidak meneruskannya. Sakura tahu maksud dari pertanyaannya barusan. Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas gelengan pelan. Senyum Naruto seketika pudar.

"Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dalam dua minggu," gumam Sakura. "Kenapa begini?!" Ia mengerang frustrasi. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja. Kedua lengannya melingkar untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Perempuan itu tidak habis pikir mengapa sulit sekali mendapat pekerjaan. "Aku rindu Sasuke," imbuhnya berupa gumaman.

Naruto mendengar itu semua. Kotak es krim yang masih tersembunyi di bawah meja digenggam erat. Ada rasa kesal muncul di hati lelaki itu. Mengapa saat ini justru nama Sasuke yang gadis itu sebut? Bukankah yang selalu berada di samping perempuan itu adalah Naruto? Mengapa harus nama Sasuke? Lelaki itu sudah menghilang! Tidak lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kampus. Tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada pesan. Lelaki menyebalkan itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Dan bukankah itu adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mendekati Sakura? Perlahan-lahan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hati perempuan itu? Ya, Naruto harus bersabar. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru dan malah akan membuat hubungan yang sudah ia jalin hancur begitu saja karena pemaksaan.

Cepat-cepat Naruto membawa kotak es krim yang masih dingin ke hadapan Sakura yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. Naruto sengaja menyentuhkan bagian dingin es krim itu ke area lengan Sakura yang terbuka. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati sekotak es krim yang menggoda. Gadis itu lantas merebutnya dari tangan Naruto dan segera membuka kemudian melahapnya tanpa ampun. Kekesalan karena tidak segera mendapat pekerjaan dan hilangnya Sasuke membuat Sakura menandaskan isi kotak itu secara kilat.

"Jangan mudah menyerah, ya, Sakura!" Naruto mengacungkan tinggi tangan kanannya yang mengepal. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Lee sahabat kampusnya jika orang-orang sedang putus asa.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil terus menyuapi mulutnya dengan es krim stroberi. Ketika suapan kelima hendak masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, gadis itu berhenti. "Aku tidak habis pikir," ujar Sakura lalu meletakkan kembali sendok es krimnya. "Kenapa aku selalu ditolak padahal surat rekomendasi Kakashi- _sensei_ jelas-jelas menerangkan aku adalah lulusan yang baik?"

Naruto ikut berpikir. "Mungkin saja karena sainganmu yang juga hebat-hebat seperti dirimu, Sakura? Naruto mengutarakan opininya.

"Jika begitu, kudengar firma hukum milik Sabaku _and partners_ memang firma hukum paling terkenal di Jepang. Dan kudengan juga tidak banyak yang mendaftar di sana karena tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Aku yakin akan diterima di sana tapi pada kenyataannya malah si Ino- _pig_ itu yang diterima," rutuk Sakura. Wajahnya kembali menekuk kesal. "Aku kesal memang, hanya saja agak aneh. Informasi penerimaan staf seperti terlalu cepat. Keempat perusahaan yang aku tuju, semuanya langsung memberikan konfirmasi bahwa aku tidak diterima. Seharusnya ada pertimbangan ini dan itu. Seseorang harus menunggu setidaknya satu minggu, kan? Tapi ini ... mereka seperti tidak akan menerima Sakura Haruno."

Naruto kembali berpikir ulang. Kejadian ini memang agak aneh. Lelaki itu juga merasa bahwa apa yang dialami Sakura seperti sesuatu yang terencana. Dalam minggu ini saja, Naruto sudah dipanggil administrasi kampus terkait keuangan semester ini yang terlambat. Agak aneh sebenarnya jika Naruto harus dipanggil. Biasanya hanya dari sebuah surat saja kampus akan memberinya peringatan akan keterlambatan pembayaran uang kuliah. Belum lagi konsekuensi tidak masuk akal yang diberikan pihak kampus untuknya jika dalam semester ini lelaki itu tidak segera menyelesaikan skripsi. Ia memang masuk dalam kategori mahasiswa lelet. Sekarang saja ia sudah masuk semester sepuluh. Ada yang aneh tengah terjadi pada dirinya ... dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecurigaan melintas di pikirannya. Naruto harus segera mengonfirmasi kebenaran ini. Jika tidak, Sakura tidak akan bisa diterima di manapun!

 **...**

 **Kediaman Hyuuga, distrik Ichibancho, Tokyo, Jepang.**

 **Pukul 6 petang waktu setempat**

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada Sakura?"

Naruto sekarang sudah duduk di ruang tamu super besar dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal, marah, dan kecewa. Di depannya, duduk dengan santai di sofa empuk berwarna putih seorang yang dua minggu lalu menyampaikan keinginan gila. Ya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Lelaki paruh baya itu duduk sambil menikmati teh hijau hangatnya yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa seorang ayah akan melakukan apa pun agar anaknya bahagia?" Hiashi menjawab dengan tenang.

Benar dugaan Naruto. Semua kejadian aneh ini pasti memiliki alasan. Dan alasan paling masuk akal adalah campur tangan Hiashi pada sejumlah perusahaan tempat Sakura mendaftar. Tentu saja, dengan kuasa yang dimiliki perusahaan Hyuuga, lelaki tua di depannya ini akan mengancam keberlangsungan firma hukum mana pun di Jepang. Gigi Naruto mengetat hebat; berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga agar kedua tangannya tidak berhambur secara brutal ke wajah iblis milik Hiashi.

"Tindakan seperti itu tidak pantas dan sangat tidak terhormat untuk seorang yang berpengaruh seperti anda, Hyuuga- _san_."

Hiashi langsung menatap tajam Naruto. "Jangan ajari aku tentang mana yang tidak pantas dan yang tidak terhormat. Apa pun akan menjadi pantas untuk cinta dan perang, kudengar ada pepatah seperti itu," ujarnya hati-hati.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini pada Sakura. Cukup kau hancurkan diriku. Jangan orang lain," pinta Naruto. Ia harus tahu bukan dengan cara kekerasan jika ia ingin melawan seorang Hyuuga.

"Tidak mudah menghancurkanmu, anak muda. Akan lebih mudah menghancurkan seseorang melalui orang terdekatnya."

Naruto mulai naik pitam. "Anda keterlaluan!"

"Sebetulnya mudah saja untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Kau tinggal menyetujui apa yang kuminta dua minggu lalu maka ...," ada seringai terbentuk di bibir Hiashi dan segera menghilang begitu saja, "teman perempuanmu itu akan langsung mendapatkan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia akan langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan paling baik yang bisa kuberikan dan aku akan merekomendasikannya langsung. Sedangkan kau hanya tinggal menandatangani persetujuan untuk menikahi putriku. Mudah, ' _kan_?"

Gemeletuk gigi Naruto semakin kentara. "Lalu jika aku masih menolak?"

Hiashi mendesah cepat. "Maka jangan harap baik kau maupun perempuan itu akan mendapatkan pekerjaan—bahkan yang paling tidak layak sekali pun."

 **...**

Hinata menolak untuk mengisi perutnya dengan makan malam. Beberapa kali Ko, pelayan setianya, menyuruh nona muda itu untuk menyentuh makan malamnya karena sejak pagi Hinata hanya mengambil sedikit makanan. Tentu saja Ko tahu kondisi perempuan itu yang sedang berbadan dua. _Morning sickness_ yang sering diderita wanita yang tengah hamil muda memang selalu membuat tidak nyaman untuk makan.

Pikiran Hinata yang selalu terbayang kejadian buruk yang mengakibatkannya hamil tidak mudah lepas begitu saja. Setiap malam gadis itu akan terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Belum lagi teriakannya yang keras akan membangunkan ayahnya. Dan sekarang, ternyata si bejat itu telah menanamkan benih dalam rahim Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin stress. Malam itu sudah tiga kali Hinata bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk kembali menggosok tubuhnya. Baginya, sentuhan lelaki brengsek itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Hinata hanya mampu menangis sambil terus menggosok tubuhnya hingga kulitnya memerah dan terasa perih. Ko yang menyadari tindak-tanduk nona mudanya itu segera menyuruh pelayan perempuan lain untuk menghentikan Hinata agar tidak semakin melukai diri. Bagaimanapun, Hiashi telah memberi Ko mandat untuk tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata.

Setelah Hinata berhasil dibujuk untuk berhenti mandi, tubuh mungil yang sudah berganti piyama tidur itu kini beranjak menuju perpustakaan pribadi Hyuuga untuk menghabiskan waktu. Perpustakaan itu cukup luas. Nyaris sebesar ruang tamu. Koleksi buku yang dimiliki pun beraneka ragam mulai dari sosial, politik, bahkan sains. Mata pucatnya beredar dan menemukan bacaan ringan; sebuah novel detektif untuk menghabiskan waktu malam itu karena rasa kantuk yang belum kunjung datang. Namun tatapannya langsung berhenti, berubah menjadi sebuah horor yang tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Tangannya bergetar, peluh langsung saja keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat untuk menahan teriakan yang mungkin akan didengar oleh Ko. Mata gadis itu menangkap gambar _cover_ halaman depan sebuah majalah bisnis internasional milik ayahnya. Gambar itu memampang wajah yang selama ini Hinata coba ingin lupakan. Wajah yang telah merenggut segalanya; kebahagiaan, harapan, masa depannya dan kini menyisakan luka tidak hanya bagi gadis itu tapi bagi ayahnya. Dan kini ia tahu siapa nama lelaki yang telah memerkosanya. Ia, lelaki dengan mata hitam segelap malam, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis :

Tulisan ini sama sekali tidak ada _beta_. Masih berkutat secara mandiri untuk menyeleksi EYD yang masih 'nakal' dan plot yang masih _muter-muter_. Alur ini juga sangat lambat. Terimakasih untuk menghormati _pairing_ yang penulis pilih.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto bukan milikku.

 **Peringatan** : J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah.

 **Peringatan lain :** _pairing_ (Sasuke x Hinata), AU, alur lambat, dan segala jenis kesalahan penulisan yang masih saja terlewatkan oleh mata penulis.

 **BAB 3**

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik perempuan yang sekarang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Mereka hanya berdua di sebuah restoran mewah—tepatnya berada di ruang VIP. Pikiran dan hati lelaki itu tengah berkecamuk tidak terkendali. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu di kediaman Hyuuga bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu dikatakan berjalan baik. Lelaki tua bangka bernama Hiashi terus saja memojokkannya untuk segera mempersunting putrinya yang sedang hamil muda. Lelaki berjabrik kuning itu mau tidak mau menerima penawaran Hiashi dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan tawaran menggiurkan. Naruto sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada penawaran Hiashi—tentu saja menjadi salah satu petinggi Hyuuga Corp. Hanya saja konsekuensi yang harus ia jalani adalah jauh dari orang yang dicintai. Sakura. Hatinya melintir perih membayangkan dirinya tak akan lagi bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang selama lima tahun lebih mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Bahkan, lelaki itu merelakan dirinya untuk disakiti baik secara fisik—ya, Sakura memang senang menghajarnya—dan hati. 

Sasuke memang brengsek! Naruto benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana jalan pikiran lelaki Uchiha itu. Tentu saja. Darah Uchiha sang misterius sejati. Itu sudah cukup menjadi feromon para gadis untuk menyukainya. Mengingat bagaimana busuknya sikap Sasuke membuat Naruto sebal. Namun jauh dalam hati, Uzumaki muda itu merasa lega bahwa orang yang begitu digilai Sakura kini hilang tak berbekas.

Perempuan yang ada di hadapannya mulai bergerak gelisah. Mata lavender itu berkali-kali mencoba untuk mencuri-lihat manik biru milik lawan bicaranya meski mereka secara teknis belum berbicara sama sekali setelah pelayan mengantarkan semua pesanan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa yang hendak memulai.

"Na-naruto-kun," Hinata mulai membuka suara dengan cara bicaranya yang khas; selalu tergagap saat berada di dekat Naruto.

Lelaki itu mengamati setiap bagian tubuh Hinata. Ia memang menyadari bahwa perempuan yang kini memasang wajah takut-takut itu tengah hamil. Hanya saja, lelaki itu tidak menyangka bahwa menjadi seorang wanita hamil ternyata membuat sosok Hinata menjadi kurus. Wajah polos bundar itu kini semakin tirus. Pipinya tak lagi gembil seperti pipi yang selalu Naruto puji. Seketika Naruto menggeleng keras. Tidak! Bukan saatnya lelaki itu mengingat kejadian baik di masa lalu. Bagaimanapun, Hinata ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana busuk Hiashi. Rencana pernikahan yang menghancurkan harapan Naruto untuk meminang Sakura.

"Kau tahu bahwa ayahmu datang padaku untuk menjodohkanmu?" Naruto bertanya. Suaranya begitu tajam hingga sanggup membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Tak pernah seorang Naruto yang ceria mengeluarkan kata-kata bahkan terdengar sanggup mengiris kulit Hinata. Perih. Menyakitkan.

Perempuan itu hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan anggukan lemah.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya dengan mudah." Sebuah pernyataan itu membuat kepala Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk gelisah langsung menatap Naruto kemudian menggeleng keras.

"A-aku su-sudah berusaha me-menolaknya," sergah Hinata. Airmatanya mulai menggenang namun perempuan itu berusaha keras untuk mencegah genangan itu mengalir turun. "A-aku ta-tahu Na-naruto-kun me-menyukai Sa-sakura-chan."

"Apa kau benar-benar berusaha menolaknya?" ujar Naruto sarkastis. Pandangannya tetap tidak berpindah dari obyek yang masih ketakutan. Dominasi Naruto jelas mengalahkan Hinata. Begitu terbalik ketika lelaki itu harus berhadapan ayah perempuan bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata bergerak dengan gelisah; kepalanya tertunduk takut. Tangannya saling menumpu di bawah meja. Ia ingin menangis tapi entah karena alasan apa. Sejak semula wanita itu tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya memang tidak pernah menaruh hati terhadap dirinya. Bagi Hinata, hal itu tidak masalah. Bagi perempuan itu, selama Naruto bersikap baik padanya, itu sudah cukup. Munafikkah dirinya? Tidak. Perempuan itu tahu cara bersyukur pada apa yang terjadi sebelum kejadian laknat itu mengubah segala aspek kehidupannya. Kutukan demi kutukan dilayangkan pada pemuda tak bertanggung-jawab yang telah merenggut kesempatannya untuk mencecap kebahagiaan semu bersama Naruto. Ya, bagi Hinata, berada dalam jangkauan pria bermata biru langit itu sudah cukup.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak harus melakukannya," ujar Hinata kaku. Ada benda berat yang begitu saja menimpa tenggorokannya hingga ia semakin sulit untuk berbicara. "A-aku a-akan berbicara lagi pa-pada a-ayah."

Ada dengusan keluar dari hidungnya. Rasa ingin mencekik seseorang perlahan merasuk pada raga lelaki itu.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan.

"Aku akan melakukannya," ungkap Naruto. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Ada senyum misterius muncul dari sudut mulutnya.

Hinata yang menyimak hal itu langsung tertegun. Apakah pendengarannya bermasalah? Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. "Kau ti-tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Naru—"

"Tidak!" tegas Naruto menyela perempuan itu. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya."

Hinata hanya menatap lelaki itu. Cukup lama hingga Naruto sengaja berdeham untuk kembali menyadarkan perempuan itu agar sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk melamarmu. Kau tahu aku dari keluarga biasa tidak seperti keluargamu. Jadi—"

Hinata menggeleng keras. "Ka-kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa. Me-mendengarmu menyetujui dengan me-menikah itu su-sudah membuatku bahagia."

 _Bahagia ..._

Membayangkan apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan tidak serta merta membuat sang pemilik rambut pirang itu ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Akibat ketidakadilan kumpulan orang yang memiliki harta yang melimpah, orang-orang seperti dirinya yang menjadi korban. Kekonyolan ini sangat berlebihan hingga Naruto terpaksa merelakan perasaannya. Demi Sakura.

"Kau merasa bahagia?" Nada pertanyaan retoris itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak.

Naruto melirik gelas yang berisi kopinya yang isinya sudah berkurang setengah. Pikirannya menerawang. Ia ingin menghancurkan Hiashi secara perlahan melalui putrinya.

"Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku mencintai Sakura. Namun sekarang, aku bersedia menikahimu. Apakah ini tidak membuatmu merasa curiga?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa akan sulit membujuk seorang Naruto menikahi wanita lain apalagi dirinya kini tengah mengandung. Tidak ada laki-laki waras yang mau menikahi dirinya yang hamil dengan lelaki lain kalau tidak karena reputasi sekaligus harta ayahnya atau dendam—karena kuasa sang ayah pula. Namun pemikiran jahat itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin Naruto yang iakenal bersikap sama, _'kan_?

"Kau terlalu naif, Hinata," ucap Naruto seolah-olah berusaha menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran si indigo. "Bukan tanpa alasan aku ingin menikahimu."

Keterkejutan Hinata semakin menjadi. Dengan suara serak, gadis itu berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Aku memang akan menikah denganmu dan berstatus menjadi suamimu," lanjut lelaki itu. "Namun kau tidak akan pernah memilikiku. Sampai kapanpun." Naruto masih menatap gelas mewah yang tersaji di depannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menghabiskan. Atmosfer dalam ruangan itu menyesakkannya.

"A-aku tahu," balas Hinata pelan.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Aku tahu jika kau tahu. Bukankah jelas aku mencintai Sakura? Dan aku sangat paham bagaimana kau mencintaiku," ujarnya penuh penekanan seolah-olah ini satu-satunya jalan ia mendominasi Hinata karena Hiashi sudah membuat lelaki kuning itu tak berkutik. "Mungkin dengan kekayaan kau bisa membeli harga diriku. Asal kau tahu, ini semua demi Sakura. Ayahmu mengancam setiap perusahaan yang dilamar oleh Sakura. Dan aku yang harus menghentikan ayahmu dengan menikahimu." Ada tawa kecil yang lolos dari mulut Naruto. Tawa yang terdengar miris.

"Aku sebenarnya benci mengatakan ini, tapi setidaknya aku akan jujur padamu sejak awal. Saat ayahmu menjadikanku alat untuk menutupi kejadian hamilmu, maka aku akan menjadikanmu alat untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali padaku. Apa kau setuju dengan ini, Hinata?"

Ucapan Naruto yang frontal membuat degup jantung Hinata berakselerasi cepat. Ada perasaan sakit saat kejujuran itu terlontar dari bibir Namikaze itu. Ironi, memang. Hinata begitu mengagumi Naruto yang apa adanya. Namun mendengar pengakuan itu, perempuan itu malah berharap agar Naruto berkata dusta.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto kembali tanpa menunggu si empunya surai indigo membuka suara. "Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Intinya, pernikahan kita hanya formalitas. Dan jangan pernah berharap akan ada rumah tangga yang selama ini kaubayangkan."

 _Mereka harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Bukankah begitu cara kerjanya?_ Naruto memandang Hinata sekali lagi. Namun bukan dengan pandangan ceria seperti Naruto yang dikenal Hinata. Pandangan itu kini sirna dan diganti rencana yang mungkin akan menjungkir-balikkan kehidupan perempuan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan Hinata akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi. Berita itu segera merebak ke media massa meski pihak Hyuuga sudah berupaya menutup-nutupi. Keluarga terpanfang itu selalu menjadi sorotan publik karena kesan tradisional yang menjunjung tinggi rahasia turun-temurun keluarga.

Saat ini, Naruto sudah berada di dalam mobil—yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia miliki—untuk menemui Sakura. Mobil hitam legam itu jelas pemberian keluarga Hyuuga.

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu seketika menurunkan gengsi Naruto. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang memanfaatkan kekayaan Hiashi. Biar saja mereka berpikir demikian. Lagipula, ia memang berniat untuk menghancurkan hidup lelaki tua bangka itu karena sudah meremukkan satu-satunya cahaya hidupnya. Sakura.

Ia tiba di kafe sederhana di dekat kampusnya. Sakura terlihat tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Wajah gadis itu ceria. Naruto sudah memiliki dugaan. Keceriaan itu pasti berhubungan erat dengan pekerjaan baru.

"Apa kautahu?!" kata Sakura nyaris berteriak. Kesenangan itu sedikit menjalar dalam hati Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia begitu merindukan gadis merah jambu ini.

Naruto yang dengan santai meminum machiatonya langsung berujar, "Apa?"

"Aku diterima di firma hukum milik Uchiha yang ada di Amerika!" teriak perempuan itu girang.

Kopi machiato yang ada di genggaman Naruto langsung terlepas dan menumpahkan isinya yang tinggal separuh. Pelayan perempuan tengah baya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat dua orang itu bercengkrama langsung mendatangi Naruto dengan membawa kain pel. Naruto sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf pada pelayan itu.

Kabar ini bukan kabar yang ingin Naruto dengar. Bagaimana mungkin?! Bodoh! Naruto lupa bahwa Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah dua hal yang memiliki persamaan. Mereka sama-sama berkuasa dan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura mendapati ekspresi terkejut Naruto yang tidak biasa. Naruto selalu menampakkan wajah bodohnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku juga ingin memberimu kabar," kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Embusan napas mengalir dari sistem respirasinya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa lebih sesak. "Aku akan menikah."

"Menikah?!" seru perempuan itu. Kali ini, cappucino milik Sakura yang terjatuh.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau jadi tahu kan kenapa machiatoku jatuh. Alasan itu sama seperti cappucinomu yang jatuh."

"Tapi beritamu lebih gila dibanding pekerjaan baruku!" raun gadis itu tidak terima karena terlalu kaget mendengar berita pernikahan temannya itu. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu, bodoh? Semoga saja ia tidak menyesal karena memilih lelaki sepertimu."

"Hei! Aku lelaki baik-baik!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Dia pasti orang kaya! Mobilmu," Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada mobil _mercedes_ hitam keluaran baru, "sejak kapan kau punya barang mewah seperti itu? Calon istrimu pasti punya uang melimpah."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Ya, dia sangat kaya raya! Aku bahkan tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sampai keturunanku yang keduapuluh."

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali gadis itu," ujar Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura sedih.

 _Gadis?_ Bahkan Naruto tidak peduli apakah Hinata gadis atau bukan lagi. Ia tidak peduli pada pernikahan ini.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata," kata Naruto akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu hari sebelum pernikahan berlangsung.**

 **Washington D.C**

Gedung pencakar langit 50 lantai itu mengilap diterpa sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Jam makan siang baru saja usai. Para pekerja kantoran mulai kembali disibukkan dengan rutinitas. Begitu juga dengan pemilik gedung itu.

"Kakashi, bisa kau ke kantorku?" suara interkom milik sekretaris pribadi sekaligus penasehat perusahaan raksasa Uchiha _House_ menyala dan memperdengarkan suara berat milik Sasuke. "Kurasa biaya dan perizinan pembangunan perumahan di daerah Jepang perlu dikaji-ulang."

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku ke sana," balas Kakashi.

"Dan juga panggil Sakura untuk mengurus peizinan brengsek itu."

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama, Sakura meminta cuti selama tiga hari untuk mengunjungi pernikahan sahabatnya di Jepang."

Ada suara geraman muncul di interkom itu. "Kenapa kau izinkan?!" Sasuke berujar dingin.

Kakashi yang mendengar suara marah Sasuke langsung mengoreksi, "Seharusnya Anda juga hadir. Bukankah Naruto sahabat Anda?"

"Apa maksudmu?" suara bariton Uchiha menajam.

"Naruto Namikaze akan menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga besok pagi."

Suara interkom itu sunyi. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Kakashi khawatir. Namun tidak lama suara dari mesin itu kembali berbunyi.

"Kakashi, batalkan pertemuanku dengan _mister_ Gates. Dan juga siapkan penerbangan pribadiku sekarang. Kita akan ke Jepang."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke menuju bandara internasional Dulles. Hanya 45 menit perjalanan dengan catatan Sasuke yang menyetir kali ini. Kakashi yang duduk di kursi penumpang hanya tersenyum ringan. Ia paham betul mengapa Sasuke berubah drastis dan menjadi gila dengan membatalkan pertemuan dengan orang penting setingkat Gates. Pasti gadis itu. Gadis yang 'dicampakkan' oleh bosnya dan kini, sang bos malah menjadi sakit jiwa karena kabar pernikahan perempuan itu.

Kakashi tahu bahwa lelaki yang tengah menyetir ugal-ugalan di sebelahnya ini sedang berjuang. Bukan untuk menunda pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata secara terang-terangan. Kakashi yakin, harga diri Uchiha tidak ingin tercoreng karena tindakan gegabah. Oh, Sasuke tidak semurahan itu. Ada cara elegan untuk mendapatkan perempuannya. Pria itu hanya terkesima pada bosnya.

Kelemahan seorang Uchiha ternyata sama seperti manusia-manusia lain. Cinta dan obsesi.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Catatan penulis:

EYD secara resmi diganti EBI. Mari belajar lagi, para penulis!

Untuk bab berikutnya, bagi pembaca yang menanti relasi Sasuke-Hinata, selamat! Harapan akan segera diwujudkan!

Maaf karena terlalu lama menelantarkan cerita ini. Andai saja dunia nyata bisa diajak berkompromi ...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto bukan milikku.

 **.**

 **Peringatan** : J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah.

 **.**

 **Peringatan lain :** _pairing_ (Sasuke x Hinata), AU, alur lambat, dan segala jenis kesalahan penulisan yang masih saja terlewatkan oleh mata penulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB** **4**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata."

Teman sekaligus penata rias handal Hinata itu menatap calon pengantin dengan wajah sumringah. Wanita itu tak menyangka bahwa kawan pemalunya ini malah mendahuluinya dalam urusan rumah tangga. Saking gemasnya, ia harus memoles kembali bedak pada pipi Hinata yang terus merona karena tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu!" teriaknya sambil memeluk erat Hinata dari belakang.

Pantulan wajah Hinata dan tubuhnya yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan modern berwarna putih membuat kilau indigo rambut wanita itu sangat kontras; menyilaukan mata. Mahakarya Ten-Ten memang luarbiasa. Tidak heran bisnis tata-rias dan desain baju pernikahannya begitu diminati banyak orang Jepang bahkan artis-artis juga menjadi langganan setia baju-baju yang dibuat wanita berdarah Tionghoa itu.

Hinata terkikik kecil meski jauh di dalam hatinya, perkataan Naruto terus terngiang. Ini semua hanya pura-pura. Tak ada yang berubah. Dirinya hamil dan orang tak bersalah harus menanggung kesalahannya. Ya, selama dua minggu ini, ia terus saja dihantui rasa bersalah yang tak biasa. Secara tidak langsung, ia adalah tersangka yang membuat hidup satu-satunya orang yang dicintai hancur. Memikirkan kembali memori pertemuannya dengan si pria bermata biru cerah itu mengenai aksi membalas terhadap dirinya, Hinata hanya mampu terpaku. Bagaimanapun, semua ini adalah kekeliruannya. Bodoh karena menjadi wanita lemah dan hamil. Bodoh karena ia tak mampu memberontak saat ... itu. Hinata menggeleng keras. Membuang kejadian nahas itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, ' _kan_?" Raut Ten-Ten terpantul di cermin berukuran raksasa itu. Ada kecemasan tergambar jelas pada rupanya. Bukankah seharusnya kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah sahabatnya itu?

Hinata memaksakan senyuman. "A-aku ha-hanya gugup."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Ten-Ten langsung memeluknya. "Ah! Wajahmu yang begitu membuat lelaki siap menerkammu di malam pertama!"

Celotehan Ten-Ten yang sarat akan kemesuman membuat wajah Hinata memerah beberapa tingkat. Kepalanya menunduk; tak berani lagi memandang wajahnya sendiri yang sudah merona tidak terkendali. Produksi hormon adrenalin semata wayang putri Hiashi itu memang berlebihan.

Percakapan mereka terpaksa berhenti ketika ketukan pintu terdengar. Pintu membuka sedikit menampilkan sosok yang memasang wajah seringai jahil

"Hai, Hinata!" Ino nyengir lebar. Kepalanya yang muncul tanpa badan ditambah lambaian tangan menambah kesan seperti orang idiot. Hanya saja, Ino tidak seperti itu. Otak cerdasnya mampu membuat perempuan itu mampu menjadi salah satu staf firma hukum milik Sabaku—firma hukum kondang di Jepang yang rekam jejaknya tidak pernah terkalahkan dalam berbagai persidangan.

Rambut gadis itu berkibar saat berlari menghampiri mempelai wanita. Ia langsung menubrukkan diri pada tubuh Hinata yang mungil kemudian mendekapnya kuat-kuat. Hinata megap-megap ketika dekapan itu tak juga mengendur.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau membunuhnya!" Ten-Ten langsung mendorong raga Ino agar perempuan gila itu melepaskan wanita paling penting dalam pesta pernikahan nanti.

"Kau itu desainer atau atlet gulat _sih_? Tenagamu itu seperti kingkong, kau tahu!" Ino mengumpat karena tubuhnya sedikit terlempar satu meter karena dorongan si desainer itu.

"Kau itu nyaris menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin andai tidak kupisahkan dirimu dengan Hinata. Mau kau jadi narapidana karena tindakan memeluk yang membawa bencana? Sungguh! Itu peristiwa pembunuhan yang tidak elit!" Ten-Ten berujar kesal.

"Sudah-sudah." Suara Hinata kini menengahi. "A-aku tak masalah—"

Ten-Ten langsung melemparkan pandangan marah pada Hinata dan membuat gadis indigo itu membisu; takut. "Riasan wajahmu akan rusak karena wanita gila itu, Hinata! Aku juga tidak mau Naruto langsung menduda sebelum mengucapkan janji setia."

Hinata menelan salivanya dengan perasaan masam. Andai kedua sahabatnya itu tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya; Hinata diperkosa, hamil, dan orang yang menikahinya adalah tumbal. Mungkin Ten-Ten dan Ino akan langsung meninggalkannya. Wanita itu begitu takut. Ia tidak ingin apa yang masih tersisa dan menjadi sumber bahagianya—kedua sahabatnya itu—juga ikut membencinya seperti Naruto.

"Dan kau!" Ten-Ten langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Ino yang yang tidak peduli pada peringatan Ten-Ten malahan masih saja terpesona melihat Hinata. "Ayo kita keluar. Hinata butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan hatinya. Iya, ' _kan_?"

Sedikit ragu, Hinata mengangguk kecil pada pernyataan Ten-Ten.

"Uh, dasar, wanita galak!" gerutu Ino sambil memelototi gadis berambut cepol dua itu. "Oke-oke, kali ini aku tidak akan membalas ucapanmu. Demi hari indah gadis kita satu ini," Ino tersenyum dan tidak tahan untuk memeluk Hinata sekali lagi namun hanya sebentar. Gadis Yamanaka itu waspada jika Ten-Ten tidak segan-segan untuk melemparnya ke luar jendela padahal mereka sedang berada di lantai tiga gedung pernikahan.

Ketika mereka sudah pergi dan pintu sudah tertutup, tiba-tiba saja, ada yang membuka pintu itu lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendirian, ' _kan_?" Ten-Ten melongok dari balik pintu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata menenangkan.

Pintu itu tertutup lagi.

Hinata mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia memang tengah dilanda kalang kabut hingga nyaris membuatnya ingin menangis andai saja pintu yang sudah tertutup itu terbuka lagi.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Ino yang bersuara.

Belum sempat Hinata membalas, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangan Ino. "Kau ini! Ayo cepat ke bawah. Sai mencarimu!" Ten-Ten selalu saja kesal melihat tingkah Ino. Dibanding dirinya, wanita Yamanaka itu jauh lebih iseng terutama kalau itu urusan menjahili Hinata.

Dan pintu kembali menutup. Ada tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Hinata. Setidaknya, di hari bahagia ini, kedua sahabat karibnya itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bersyukur memiliki mereka berdua.

Untuk kedua kalinya, napas keluar secara cepat melalui lubang hidung Hinata. Rasa sesak yang mendera sedikit berkurang. Ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk ke bawah; tempat di mana Naruto dan dirinya akan menjadi suami-istri.

Pintu kembali terbuka.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Teman-temannya ini memang kelewat jahil. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Aku akan turun—" suara Hinata langsung tercekat. Seperti ada sebongkah batu besar yang tiba-tiba memenuhi tenggorokannya.

Pelan-pelan, setelah kesadarannya kembali, gadis itu bersuara lagi. "Ka-kau—" Hinata mengerjap dan langsung waspada. Kakinya secara tidak sadar mengambil langkah mundur sejauh mungkin dari sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang masuk khusus pengantin wanita. Nyaris saja tubuhnya jatuh menghantam karpet lantai karena gaun pengantinnya yang panjang tidak sengaja terinjak andai Sasuke tidak segera menarik tangan Hinata dan menyambut tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

Kedua iris mata yang berlainan warna itu bersirobok. Ada makna tersirat yang ada dalam kedua pasang bola mata itu; ungu pucat menggambarkan kerikuhan yang membuat tidak nyaman si pemilik sedangkan warna jelaga mengisyaratkan kerinduan mendalam dan rasa bersalah yang menggelayut.

"Le-lepas!" Hinata memberontak kedua tangan kecilnya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih panjang meremat sangat keras lengan kekar Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa bagi lelaki itu. "Kumohon, le-lepaskan aku!" Ketakutan Hinata memuncak. Ia mengangkat kaki kirinya yang mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi dan runcing itu dan mengarahkannya tepat di kaki orang asing yang telah merenggut segalanya.

Hampir saja injakan mengerikan itu mengenai kaki sempurna milik sang Uchiha jika saja Sasuke tidak segera menyadari bahaya yang menghampiri. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari sebulan ia tak berjumpa dengan wanita pujaannya itu. Wanitanya memang terkadang keras kepala dan senang bertingkah aneh-aneh; seperti tadi. Perlindungan diri macam apa itu?

Hinata meronta; tidak ingin disentuh oleh lelaki itu—lagi.

Sasuke tidak serta merta melepaskan rengkuhan pada Hinata. Ia terlalu merindu pada aroma, lekuk tubuh, serta suara sang empunya rambut indigo itu. Rasa kangen yang membuncah tak mampu lagi ditahan. Indra penciumannya menghirup rakus setiap wewangian yang disajikan oleh satu-satunya poros hidupnya; leher serta rambut. Harum dan memikat layaknya morfin; membuat pria itu kecanduan setengah mati.

Hinata menggeliang hebat. Trauma terhadap perlakuan lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya erat. "Lepaskan aku!" Suara keras itu jelas berasal dari Hinata. Tidak pernah sekalipun pita suaranya mampu menghasilkan suara sekencang itu. Artinya, perempuan itu benar-benar murka. Lantas, apa pria itu peduli? Tidak. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mudah untuk dibuat gentar.

"Marahlah sepuasmu," ujar lelaki itu pelan; membuai gendang pendengaran milik Hinata dan meromakan seluruh tubuh perempuan itu.

Suara itu seperti desahan dan hal itu cukup membuat Hinata langsung membeku. Ingatan paling kejam itu perlahan mengganggu pikirannya. Hatinya sakit, jabang bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya seolah merasakan kehadiran—Hinata tidak sudi mengakui hal ini—ayahnya. Mata gadis itu memanas, kelenjar airmatanya mulai menyekresikan cairan yang sejak awal gadis itu coba tahan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, apalagi di hadapan pria ini.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengenalmu! Pergi!" Dan akhirnya isak tangis itu pun pecah. Hinata tidak tahan. Raga gadis itu lemas. Kedua tangan kecil itu langsung menutup telinganya masing-masing. "Pergi! Pergi!" lirihnya berkali-kali.

"Pertama, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kuharap kau mengingatku kembali. Dan kedua, aku tidak akan melepasmu," kata Sasuke kemudian sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata yang pelan-pelan merosot. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi."

Dengan sisa energi yang masih ada, Hinata mendorong Sasuke. Lelaki itu tersentak karena pertahanannya yang berkurang akibat fokusnya pada wanita yang sedang menangis itu. Lelaki itu bisa melihat tatanan wajah si calon pengantin itu sudah berantakan.

"A-aku akan menikah. Menjauh dariku!" Satu tangan Hinata menjulur ke arah Sasuke agar pria itu tidak mendekat sedangkan yang lain mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Aku tahu. Tetap saja kau adalah milikku." Sasuke mendekat. Ditariknya dagu Hinata agar mata pucat itu membalas mata hitamnya. "Lebih dari sebulan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadi gila karena memikirkanmu. Hampir tujuhbelas jam aku ke sini untuk mendatangimu. Dan sekarang kau menikah dengannya?!" teriak Sasuke putus asa. "Apa kau lupa dengan kejadian itu? Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi, hah?!"

Lelaki di depannya ini tidak tahu alasan mengapa pernikahan ini terjadi. Kehamilan ini telah mencoreng keagungan nama Hyuuga dan menyakiti hati Hiashi. Hinata tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka.

"Na-naruto menungguku. Biarkan aku pergi," elak Hinata mencoba menghindari pembicaraan yang mengharuskannya membuka kembali ingatan pemerkosaan itu.

Sasuke memandang manik mata Hinata yang masih berair. Wajah itu terlihat begitu takut, cemas, seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah monster yang akan menerkam wanita itu. Apakah salah jika Sasuke ingin agar Hinata memerhatikannya? Lelaki itu hanya ingin hati perempuan itu untuk Uchiha bungsu seorang—sebut saja Sasuke serakah. Uchiha tidak mengenal kata berbagi mengenai perasaan.

Dan rencana yang sudah ia susun selama penerbangan limabelas jam dari Dulles ke Narita mengenai Hinata akan segera terjadi. Rencana itu memang menyakitkan bagi dirinya yang egois. Namun demi kebaikan semua pihak, ia akan sedikit berkorban. Tidak untuk waktu lama, Hinata harus kembali untuknya. Demi hartanya yang berharga.

Sasuke menunduk untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Kali ini kau kubiarkan pergi. Namun perlu kauingat, aku akan kembali untuk merebutmu. Aku tidak akan melepasmu dengan mudah, Sayang."

Kemudian, peristiwa itu terjadi begitu saja. Basah; akibat airmata dan juga saliva. Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Tidak ada ciuman paksaan seperti kejadian mengerikan itu. Tidak ada perlakuan kasar. Hanya ketulusan dari Sasuke untuk melepas Hinata sementara waktu. Ia akan membereskan permasalahan yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Dan Hinata sendiri, ia hanya bisa bergeming; tidak memberontak tapi juga tidak membalas. Dirinya terlalu kaget dengan perubahan sikap pemerkosanya.

 **...**

Lelaki itu duduk sambil bersandar pada sofa beludru mewah di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Satu kaki menyilang dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya tak sekalipun berpaling dari sosok lain yang juga duduk di sisi bersebrangan. Arogansi dan kekuasaan masih melekat pada tatapannya yang penuh intimidasi dan keinginan kuat layaknya serigala yang mengendap-endap dan siap menyerang mangsanya.

"Kau akan menikahinya," ujar lelaki itu pelan namun penuh penekanan. Perkataan itu bukan sebuah interogasi. Ini adalah pernyataan mutlak yang mampu membuat sang lawan bicara bungkam.

Ya, Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya fokus memandangi Sasuke Uchiha dengan pandangan bertanya namun juga penuh kebencian. Ingatkan lelaki bersurai kuning itu jika Uchiha di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu faktor Sakura angkat kaki dari Jepang.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari teman—jika hubungan itu masih pantas disebut—masa kecilnya, kekesalan muncul secara perlahan dari hati lelaki Uchiha itu.

Mata Sasuke memicing. Ada dengusan kecil keluar dari hidung mancungnya. "Kau paham jika Uchiha tidak sudi diabaikan."

"Apa peduliku," balas Naruto dingin.

Ada kerutan terbentuk di antara kedua alis Sasuke mendengar nada bicara Naruto. Tidak biasa lelaki berkulit gelap yang dikenal cerewet itu berkata seperti ini seolah ada jarak sangat jauh yang lelaki Uzumaki itu coba bentuk. Lalu, satu pemikiran melintas begitu cepat dalam otak si Uchiha. Tentu saja. Hal yang mampu membuat lelaki berubah karakternya selain karena lingkungan pastilah orang yang disukai.

Camkan ini; lelaki dan perempuan adalah sama. Kelemahan mereka ada pada hati. Hanya ada dua cara untuk menutupi kelemahan itu; pertama, ia akan menyerah; tak ingin melawan arus karena semakin kuat arus itu dan semakin kuat melawannya, hanya akan ada rasa sakit yang dirasa. Kedua, ia akan menutupinya dengan sikap arogansi dan bersikap bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Cara pertama dan kedua memiliki persamaan; kesakitan yang entah kapan berakhir.

Sama seperti yang Sasuke alami sekarang. Ia sadar akan kelemahan itu; bahkan Hatake sialan itu juga menyadarinya. Namun, ia harus melindungi apa yang mampu membuatnya hidup, 'kan? Tindakan yang akan dilakukan ini pasti akan ditertawakan Itachi. Sungguh, pemikiran tak waras yang telah menghantuinya sejak meninggalkan Jepang sampai kembali ini tidak lebih seputar gadis—ralat—wanita yang sudah diperawaninya itu. Hinata.

"Aku menawarkanmu hal menarik."

Ucapan Sasuke itu berhasil menarik atensi Naruto. Ada kesangsian muncul dalam benak Naruto saat mencoba mencerna kalimat itu. Tawaran? Seorang Sasuke?

Tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang Namikaze, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau memang akan menikahi Hinata," ada jeda yang terbentuk seakan Sasuke sengaja memberikan atmosfer penuh ketegangan. Lelaki itu memang lihai mengobrak-abrik pikiran dan perasaan orang, "tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyentuhnya. Kau harus menjaganya dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyakitinya. Aku akan mengawasimu setiap saat. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memfasilitasi hidupmu dengan layak—"

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu, brengsek!" Naruto terpancing. Emosi menggelegak dalam hatinya. Apakah otak orang kaya hanya mampu diisi oleh sogokan uang? Sialan!

Sasuke memberikan seringainya yang jelas-jelas telah meningkatkan amarah Naruto menjadi berlipat-lipat. "Aku tahu itu. Tentu tawaran lain akan membuatmu berpikir kembali. Bagaimana jika Sakura kupindahkan ke cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di Jepang—bukan, yang paling dekat dengan tempat kautinggal?"

Mata Naruto melebar. Apa maksud si brengsek Uchiha ini? Setengah sadar, Naruto akhirnya berbisik, "Kau ja-jangan macam-macam padanya."

Sasuke tertawa remeh. "Kuanggap kau setuju."

 **...**

"Tuan Uchiha ...," Kakashi memandang bosnya khawatir. Di sudut kursi ruang pernikahan itu, Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Kakashi semakin cemas melihat kedua tangan tuannya mengepal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Ini harus terjadi."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah kehilangan ibu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi." Mata oniks itu tidak sekalipun berpaling.

"Jika begitu, mengapa Anda tidak membawa Nona Hinata kembali ke Amerika saja, _sir_?"

Seulas senyum getir terbentuk di sudut bibir milik Uchiha. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran hingga pelaku pembunuhan orangtuaku tertangkap. Orang ini salah berhadapan denganku. Akan kubuat ia merasakan kehilangan. Dan untuk itu aku harus melindungi apa yang berharga dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pembunuh itu."

"Dengan membiarkan Nona Hyuuga menikah?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto menyematkan cincin pernikahan itu pada jari manis Hinata. Banyak orang bertepuk tangan kecuali dua orang yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika; Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Melindungi seseorang serapat mungkin memang membutuhkan pengorbanan besar. Tidak akan lama, Kakashi. Nona itu akan kembali padaku."

"Tuan, Anda tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Ya, aku bermaksud untuk itu," jawab Sasuke yang paham mengenai arah pembicaraan sekretaris pribadinya itu.

Mulut Kakashi langsung terbungkam. Ia tidak ingin menilai apakah Tuannya tengah mengalami kegilaan atau hanya berpura-pura gila. Lelaki itu hanya tidak tahu saja jika Uchiha telah memutuskan, maka segala titah harus terjadi bahkan hal yang paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai pembunuh orangtuaku?"

Prosesi pernikahan sudah selesai. Hinata tengah merayakan pernikahannya dengan memotong kue pernikahan. Dua teman Hinata tengah berebut untuk mendapatkan foto kemesraan Naruto dengan Hinata.

 _Tolol_. Naruto tidak dapat menipu kepekaan Sasuke Uchiha. Pria raven itu dapat melihat bahwa pengantin pria di sana sama sekali tidak berniat pada perkawinan yang sedang berlangsung. Sasuke sudah menghitung lebih dari tujuh kali mata biru langit itu bertemu pandang gadis yang menjadi staf hukumnya di Amerika; Sakura Haruno.

"Dari daftar yang dikirimkan Shikamaru, ada lima orang yang diduga kuat menjadi dalang pembunuhan Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha."

"Hn. Lanjutkan."

Kakashi membuka _smartphone_ yang ada di balik jas hitamnya. "Menurut kejadian itu, Tuan dan Nyonya memang dibunuh dengan tembakan ... itu," ujar Kakashi yang sejenak ragu mengucapkan fakta bahwa tembakan itu mengenai tepat di kepala Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan."

"Pelaku penembak jitu itu cukup ahli dalam beraksi. Tidak ada serbuk mesiu dari salah satu penghuni hotel seberang tempat Tuan dan Nyonya menginap setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan. Senjata yang digunakan pun juga tidak ditemukan."

"Orang dalam," ujar Sasuke menerka.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Benar. Ada orang dalam yang membantu pembunuhan ini. Hotel Ritchy sedang dalam masa penyelidikan."

"Polisi federal terlalu lambat. Shikamaru pasti bisa melakukan lebih cepat."

"Benar, Tuan. Laporan Shikamaru selangkah lebih jauh dibanding data yang didapat oleh kepolisian. Dan ..." Selangan singkat terbentuk. Bagian ini adalah bagian tersulit untuk pria berambut perak itu berkata.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti." Ketegasan Sasuke membuat Kakashi sedikit gugup. Meski lelaki yang kadang-kadang iseng mengenakan masker itu sudah merawat Sasuke sejak kecil, terkadang sikap si bungsu Uchiha itu bisa di luar dugaan. Seperti sekarang ini. Awal yang lunak kemudian berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Seseorang telah menyelinap masuk ke kamar Tuan Fugaku dan beberapa data mengenai perizinan pendirian perumahan dan beberapa rumah sakit di Jepang telah diubah sebelum kejadian nahas itu terjadi," lanjut Kakashi pelan namun sarat kegelisahan. Perkara ini tidak akan mudah.

"Artinya, aku memintamu beberapa waktu yang lalu untuk mengecek tentang rencana itu memang sudah ada orang yang menyabotase?" Sasuke berpaling dari pemandangan sang pujaan hati untuk melihat mata Kakashi. Obsidian lelaki Uchiha itu seperti bilah pisau yang menyayat tak kasatmata.

Hatake hanya mampu mengangguk pelan. "Dan ... Anda perlu tahu _list_ yang diserahkan oleh Shikamaru. Orang-orang yang diduga menyabotase rencana itu hingga kematian Tuan dan Nyonya."

Ponsel pintar yang semula berada di tangan Kakashi berpindah. Saat itu juga mata Sasuke berekspansi. Salah satu daftar itu membuatnya terkejut. Nama Neji Hyuuga berada pada baris nomor 4.

 **Bersambung.**

 _Catatan penulis:_

Sepertinya karakter Ten-Ten dan Kakashi benar-benar jauh dari apa yang digambarkan _sir_ Kishimoto. Memang saya sengaja karena saya ingin mengubah kebiasaan. Silakan lempar sandal ke saya. Tidak akan kena.

Interaksi antara Sasuke dan Hinata sedikit dan lagi-lagi ... kenapa saya selalu memasukkan unsur misteri padahal ini roman?! Argh! Saya tidak akan membuat kasus ini berat karena memang sejak awal cerita ini dibuat ringan (tapi saya tidak menjanjikan itu karena otak saya sering melenceng ke arah yang aneh-aneh).

Terimakasih pada _reviewers_ yang berkenan memberikan komentar terlebih pada mereka yang memberikan tulisan panjang. Saya senang membacanya karena artinya pembaca sekalian meluangkan waktu lebih untuk menuliskan hal-hal; unek-unek, kejengkelan, frustrasi, dan kesenangan. Itu sanjungan untuk J.J.

 _See you when you see me,_

J.J


End file.
